trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trussian Biology: Golden Rod Fox.
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Golden Rod Foxes were a setient species of K-9 located from Trussia Prime. As a typical Fox they were cunning, swift, and fast. They would often producing many offspring over their life time and form tight bounds with them and their family. Golden Rods get their names from the Golden brown fur that adornes their body. This fur giving them a beautiful look, while also giving them protection in harsh weather. Over a majority of their history Golden Rods kept to themselves, being more isolated then most others on Trussia Prime. They were very passive in many regard often taking to certain activites to keep their minds active. Such and crafting, writing, or building. During most of their history they were self governing but later joined the Trussian Empire for protection against the Humans hunting and rading their homes. Due to this they were forced to flee their forests but would later colonize and restablish what they had lost. Golden Rod Foxes can be found located in small towns or villages deep within forest or along coastlines. MAny of these areas were on the northern and eastern parts of Trussian Primes main Continent. They would use many of the dense woods for protection as well as harvesting its resources. Many would be very skilled in would working or forestry. During most of the early know centuries Golden Rod had few conflicts amongst themseles, they were non violent, easy going, and loved one another closley. Family bounds were very close and many Golden Rods would marry into life long marriges. During some unkown point they would encounter the Trussians a race of K9's expanding their political and economic ideals. During this time period early encounters resuted in a peaceful coexistence. Many Golden Rod towns and cities unified under a central government and organized many treaties and trade agreements with Trussia. For the first time in many years the Golden rods came out of their shells and were given a glipse of the world beyong theirs. As time went on Golden Rods would expand their knowledge in medical and scientific fields. Utilizing any resrouce avalaible, soon as this transpired the Golden Rod Foxes would begin and era of sea trade and exploration. Givning the Golden Rods a Golden age under their belt within the world. Their first major conflict would come during the early 9th age as a fleet of merchant ships sailed to the far south east of Trussia Primes Oceans. Many from this voyage would not come back but be slaugted by the Humans Empires of the East. As the Humans and the East expanded west many merchant ships under command of the Goden Rods would be attacked or destroyed. Giving a sense of fear to them resulting in many looking to the Trussians for help, due to how passive they were. Trussia in response would send its Fleet and after two decades would liberate the Foxes from any potential inasions. Although many lost during raids and kidnappings, the Golden Rod Foxes would rebuild and heal from their early tragedies. As time progressed Golden Rod Foxes would establish trade companies along with medical facilites to help others. Along with this many would also establish and attend universities in efforts to expand their knowledge. As Space travel was attained many Golden Rods would attend and spread their knowledge throughout the stars. Sometime after this a group of Golden Rod Foxes would colonize the Trussian Moon of Heart, later many from enslavement camps would be set here to start a new life. Centuries after this, Kai, a Golden Rod Fox would be named as prince of Heart. Giving the moon a monarch under their own kind, many ove him along with many support hime and the Trussian Monarchy for the kindness they have given them. Golden Round Fox Personalities Golden Rod Foxes were very passive and loving creatures. They were not drawn to violence, but when some were they would gain a very violent personality. Along with this Golden Rod Foxes were very emotional and loving, family ties would be strong and many would mate for life. Along with this Golden Rod Foxes would be have a high birth rate of twins. Biology Golden Rod Foxes are notable for having two hearts, along with a split brain and four lungs.